Ashes Falling - The Forty-Fifth Hunger Games
by goldtears
Summary: A story of four Tributes journey through these Hunger Games. The arena is a spectacular volcanic terrain, with little water. Let the games begin.
Sapphire's POV

District One, Reaping Day.

I smile as I wake up. Today is the day I have waited for, and I am surprised that It came so fast. A blast of warm air comes through my window as I look out it. Who would have knew, a fourteen year old girl would be District One's tribute this year? I always knew I would be, but others, not so much. But that seems to be more their problem, and I know it is. I am perfect, I am unstoppable, I am a gift. This District will be amazed by me, it will be.

"Sapphire!" My thoughts get scrambled at the shout. "Sapphire! Come on down! Your dress is here!"

Oh, my dress. I had this beauty designed by me. Its sexy, it will show off my body so everybody in the capitol want's to sponsor me. Its quite an amazing thing- to be a woman my mother always said. We can manipulate others and use ourselves as bait, and then, we get what we want. That will be my entire tactic these games. I will reel every man in, and then destroy him. No question about it. And I am excited to do it too, especially when I get to kill off my fellow male careers, that will be the funnest part, as my brother told me. He won five years ago- the Fortieth Games. He and I always got along well, and he knew I had that special spark in me, and that's why I have followed his footsteps to participate in the Hunger Games.

"Sapphire we don't have all day!" I hear my mother yell. I decide to go downstairs, and retrieve my dress.

"Thanks mom, I-"

"Oh I am so proud of you my sweet little Sapphire!" My brother says in a quite sarcastic voice.  
I frown, and grab the dress. Embroidered with diamonds, and is a nude color, with a golden shine on it. Gorgeous, like me. I go upstairs and look in the mirror. I begin to put on my makeup, a nice winged liner, a nude eye shadow, and mascara to complete my look. I don't need much makeup, I am beautiful, tall, have a nice figure, jade green eyes, and long blonde hair. Why would I need too much, I mean, I'm not like one of the ugly career girls from District Two!

"Sapphire, it's almost time to go! You have an hour!" I hear my mother yell.  
Adrenaline rushes through my veins. This is it, this is my time now. I open the doors of our mansion, and walk outside. I see my group of friends, and more importantly, my boyfriend. He is twenty, and is very popular in our District. I have been ridiculed for dating a twenty year old as I am fourteen, but what do I have to loose? I am beautiful and the ugly swine that hate me aren't going to ever be as good as me, so why would it matter?

"Sapphire, are you ready?" Cutter, my boyfriend asks. "I mean, nobody could dare defeat me Cutter."

"I love you Sapph" he coos.

"I love you too Cutter" I say in the most awed voice. He leans in for a kiss, and I accept it. I think we are quite something I mean, we are the hottest people in District One. "Cutter, remember to cheer me on!" I quickly remind him. I need a large fan base, to show my District is confident in me, and that I get sponsors fast.

"But of course my dearest" he says.  
I see him file into the spectators section. He smiles at me, and I flash one back. I come up to the hag of peacekeeper to get me checked in. She quickly pricks my finger, and directs me to the fourteen-year old female section. I smile, and go over. I stand beside Love, a girl who will probably be a tribute once she is Eighteen. She is pretty good at the Hunger Games academy, but not as good as I was. I beat every female in the academy to become the selected volunteer this year. I give her a quick smile.

"Good luck Sapphire" I hear her tell me.

"Thanks" I bluntly tell her. I don't need luck, I am obviously the best tribute that will be participating this year, so why tell me good luck? Tell me something more useful, like congratulations on being our next victor. Oh well, I guess some people will always be idiots.

"Welcome District One, to your forty-fifth annual Hunger Games Reaping!" Escort Frieda's voice booms across the square. She looks absolutely hideous this year, she looks like a freaking fish. She has all these scales, and implants, it's actually quite horrifying to look at. "There is a video, brought to you, from the capitol, and was filmed here, in District One, with several clips of the Hunger Games!"

The video plays, and it goes on about the story of rebellion, the thirteenth district collapsing, and all this stuff I have studied constantly in school. The mayor rises up and gives her speech she always gives, every year, and hasn't changed her speech ever since she was appointed.

"Now, the time has come to select our female tribute of District One!" Frieda says. A flash of adrenaline goes through me. "Diamond Gorge!" she says. Before she can bring her onstage, I step into the aisle.

"I volunteer as Tribute!" I announce proudly.

"But of course my dear! Come on up!" She says excitedly. I smile, I am perfection. "What is your name dear?" she asks me.

"Sapphire Swan" I tell District One. All the sudden, everybody cheers for me. Perfect, first sponsors are checked off of my list, now to worry about the future ways to reel in more.

"Now for your male, Silver-"

"I volunteer!" Topaz Young interrupts.

"Come on up!" Frieda announces. What an idiot, he did it so unprofessionally, blurting out while Frieda was talking. Topaz is the male chosen along with me. He is eighteen, but nowhere near as good as I am. I am probably going to kill him off first from the career pact, so that District One knows who they should be rooting for, which would be me. "And your name dear?" Frieda asks.

"Topaz Young" he says. He looks me in the eye, I glare back, but pull a smile, to make sure he thinks I wont be the cause of his future death.

"Shake hands you two!" Frieda tells us. We shake hands, and keep holding them, and turn toward the crowd of people in the square. "Lets hear it for our District One tributes, Sapphire Swan, and Topaz Young!" Frieda proudly announces.

We are lead back into the Justice Building. I hear the crowd chanting the usual District One chant to the tributes, death and honor, death and honor. I smile, oh yes I will bring that death and honor to my District, and nobody will stop me. I guess you can say my games have begun.


End file.
